The proliferation of high-quality, high-speed, low-cost video cameras has greatly expanded the use of audio/video data to record and analyze a broad variety of subject matter. Some applications of this, though, require the collection of supporting data (environmental, motion, biometric, etc.) to obtain a more complete understanding and/or observation of an event. While the collection of supporting data can be performed with stand-alone sensors, data and/or accuracy is lost due to a lack of synchronization with the audio/video recording.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems that provide synchronization between data obtained from recording devices and data obtained from sensors, along with media and methods of use of such systems.